A graphic code is a graphic pattern where geometric features are distributed/arranged on a plane according to a rule. The graphic code has a function of recording information.
The function of recording information provides the graphic code many applications, such as information pushing (e.g., a merchant can use an electronic device to present a graphic code to a customer for scanning, and the customer can directly browse information pushed by the merchant), friend adding (e.g., a user can use an electronic device to present a graphic code to another user for scanning, and the another user can add the user as a friend), and resource transfer (e.g., a user uses an electronic device to present a graphic code to a third party for scanning, and the electronic device and an electronic device used by the third party can complete a resource transfer through an electronic device channel provided by a predetermined server).